User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 25
' Name': Theta Kingston Alias: The Chrono-Cartographer, The Man in the Fez, The Witness, Chronomaster, Time Mapper, Time Walker, The Life Plotter, Master Of Chance, The Master Planner. Alignment: True Neutral Species: Enhanced Human Age: Unknown Occupation: Experiment #615, Watcher of Realities, Mapper of Reality Affiliation: Witness, Adam's Group Powers: Powers via Neural Implant (Temporal Displacement, Temporal Awareness, Teleportation, Future-Probability Cognition, Locality Tracking, Semi-Immortality) Abilities: Supernatural Intelligence, Master Planner along with Detail Sense, Numerical Precision, Panmnesia, Apathy, Pain Suppression. Motto: "There is always a chance." Quotes: "This paper contain the fruits of my research, the mapping of all of reality reduced to a renormalizable and self-consistent set of condensed formulas, patterns, lines, and aggregated blueprints encrypted into a language that no one of your meager intellect could ever hope to understand including your most advanced supercomputer. This is my anchor from the drudgery of immortality and this hollow reality. With this, I've always had something to look forward to, the realization of the Basic State." "Eons ago, I was an insignificant speck, I represented the jarring realization that a technologically advanced civilization that had colonized various worlds could still find flaws within itself. I was a mentally deficient individual who sought solace in my own ignorance silently wishing to be normal. Fortunately, I was born in a time of greater research into the burgeoning bio-engineering field and I was chosen to undergo an operation to give me more of an edge in life. Injected with drugs and given a neural implant along with the suppression of emotions to enhance my intellect. It was a great success, and I worked with a person named Viktor to become a household name, but he convinced me that I could be something more. It was then that we discovered and developed the calculus of realities and I identified ways to ensure the wide-spread of the Basic State. I engineered a few clones to test my invention of a neural implant that could isolate a certain area of the brain that allowed externalized space-time manipulation, but I had sabotaged the final product to ensure that their time travel was never anchored to this one reality and tracked the technology using an achronal beacon and followed them throughout the multiverse with implants of mine own. They removed the threat of time travel from the realities that were not ready for it as I planned, and I knew they would continue as that was the purpose I gave them at the very beginning." "The Basic State is when reality tends toward maximum probability, but that will not happen if one species advances far faster than others through cheap gains or if gods favor the elevation of one while freely hobbling the other and even suppressing one's evolution can lead to minimum probability as with Cassius and his regime. Trevor, Adam, Ezekiel, Zeno, among a few others speak about this at length when we find time to converge and I've been given the duty of executing this order. With others, it will take planning, but they will be worn down bit by bit to cater to this balance." "I witnessed the milestones that made many realities what they are in whatever future they are destined to be, the Declaration of Independence, completion of the Standard Model, the discovery of fire and utilization of tools in the Stone Age, but nothing more magnificent than the woman I've met at Earth-15274. Although I remained very detached, she deconstructed the barriers I have arranged so I wouldn't make the mistake of experience love. I still had a shred of humanity that I couldn't filter out, but I guess it is this that differentiates me from the clones I fabricated even though we underwent the same basic process of injections and bio-engineering to become what we are. This is the reality I decided I would truly live for in the end." "I do not have precognition so I do not know everything about the future as it is impossible for me to visit everyone of the infinite realities available to me, but I've figured out a way to calculate the future based on the predictive nature of reality and its subsets that results from the decisions taken by everything within and the renormalization of those calculations for data that can be used to determine the most beneficial future actions. But for various reasons, the chances of Earth-15274 surviving to see its second singularity has been extremely low for the pass few years steadily decreasing. The formation of a team of select heroes that can be dispatched to thwart many of these dangers has created a spike in the numbers, but is 15.12% really something that can be celebrated?" Archetypes: Neural Implanting, Creepy Monotone, Mysterious Watcher, Non-Linear Character, Spock Speak, Transhuman Aliens, The Chessmaster, Awesomeness By Analysis, Insufferable Genius. Crazy-Prepared, Xanatos Speed Chess. Category:Blog posts